


Fatherhood

by Party_City_Worms



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, dads! dads! dads!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_City_Worms/pseuds/Party_City_Worms
Summary: Pinestar never wanted kits.Tigerclaw wanted a succesor.Brambleclaw didn't think he could.Alderpaw wasn't sure what he was expecting.Oakstar's descendants + Their first experience with fatherhood.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Fatherhood

"You'll want kits when you're older, Pinepaw."

That was what his father had told him.

But moons had passed, many lives were lost, and Pinestar was distant from his clan. Shanty and her housefolk had brought him the most joy he had ever felt in his life. 

"Pinestar, I'm expecting your kits."

He wasn't sure what to say. "That's... wonderful, Leopardfoot." That's what he was supposed to say. He didn't love her, he wished he could. This was a political move. His father told him that power must run in the family. He'd always done want his father wanted.

Maybe it would make him happier. 

Maybe it would make him want to stay.

But all joy was sucked out of him as the prophecy came, and his tiny, tiny daughters died before they could even walk. His littlest kit, his small son, would have the blood of countless lives staining his paws if Pinestar didn't act quickly.

He must kill his son.

___

Tigerclaw had always wanted kits.

A son, to be specific. 

One to be his heir, to follow in his pawsteps, to be his right hand man.

And yes, he would be there for his son, he told himself. 

He had never known his own father, the coward had left him when he was just a newborn kit, not wanting to face the responsibilities of clan life. He was a kittypet. 

Unlike that rat, Tigerclaw would be there for his children.

And when his mate, Goldenflower, birthed two little scraps of fur, a mottled she-kit, and a strong brown tabby son much like himself, he smiled.

Yes. He would be there for his kits. 

But first, there was business to attend to.

___

Maybe something was wrong with him.

This was what Brambleclaw told himself after a few moons of trying had resulted in not a single kit born from his mate. 

Maybe this was what Starclan was doing to punish him for his father's crimes. After all, his father had been a terrible cat. A murderer. A tyrant. 

No, Starclan did not want him to be a father.

Or so, he had thought.

It was cold, the middle of leaf-bare, when Squirrelflight and her sister, Leafpool, came into camp, carrying three small bundles of fur. 

"I didn't know I was pregnant," Squirrelflight explained hurriedly, "I would never have left if I had known."

As Brambleclaw embraced her, snuggling close to keep her warm, not wanting to let this moment go, he looked down at the kits, and his heart snapped.

The smallest kit was tiny, grey, a skinny tabby tom with none of his or Squirrelflight's build. 

He discreetly eyed a certain sleek, grey flecked tom, a former friend, who caught Brambleclaw's eye, took a peek at the kits, and gave a knowing smirk.

"Congratulations on... *your*... kits," Ashfur said, giving a curt nod.

Perhaps he didn't father these kits, but that didn't make him any less of their father.

And with the little golden tom's thick fur, at least he could pretend.

___

Alderpaw hadn't stopped shaking since they found the kits.

"They're newborns, Needlepaw! They- their mom's either dead, or she abandoned them! They're gonna die!"

This earned him a smack on the head.

"Can you shut up? I'm trying to chew up the prey for them-"

"R-right. Do you think it'll work?"

"It either works, or they die!"

"Nooooooo!"

The back and forth went back for several minutes, until Needlepaw had successfully gotten the kits to swallow the chewed up meat.

Breathing heavily, Alderpaw lay next to the kittens and drew them closer to him with his tail.

Needlepaw snorted. "Uhh, what are you doing?"

"P...pretending I'm their mom.... Don't laugh!"

"Aww, Alderpaw's a mommy!" The Shadowclan apprentice teased. "You can be their mom, but I'll be their cool big sister."

Alderpaw let out a nervous laugh, and stared down at the tiny bundles of fur. 

"Y-yeah."

And silently, he made a promise to protect them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> :flushed: hope yall enjoyed,,, this is my first warriors fic ive uploaded to here but hdfshsfd there may be more in the future if enough people are interested? im just a pinestar stan, sorry


End file.
